


Character For Choices To Choose

by SfrogPlus



Series: Choices to Choose [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, not canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: So I promised the people reading myChoices to Choosestory that I would do a character stat thing whatever on how is in DICE because it's gotta be confusing for them as it is for me, so I did. And this is it. You don't have to read this if you read it, this is just a small reminder on the character's personality for myself and for whoever wants to see. I honestly had no idea what I was planning for any of this, so yet. I guess it could also be considered a gift for us reaching 500 views.I'm going ham on making series dammnit.
Series: Choices to Choose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Character For Choices To Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, as you all know, and they are all based on characters that Danganronpa originally shows. I honestly feel so bad for what I'm going to do to Kokichi in one of the routes if you guys choose something in a certain order.  
> Here is a link to my fic, [Choices to Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888530/chapters/57429232). And if you haven't read it yet, be warned that the characters are pre-game except partly Saihara which- I won't say anymore because that'd be spoilers dude.

**DICE WORKERS:**

  * **Boss** ( _Kokichi Ouma_ ) _\- Kokichi Ouma, a future participant of Danganronpa 53_ _rd_ _season. Notably stumbling over his own words, shy and quiet- Docile even. There seems to be a small personality switch that Saihara pays no mind to._
    * _GENDER: Male_
    * AGE: _15, First Year in High School_
    * BIRTHDAY: _June 21st_
    * NOTES: _Fake Antagonist_


  * **Ace** _\- Ace, the owner of DICE until Ouma grows old enough to own it and take care of it. He likes to keep the shop with a certain aesthetic and sees himself as a parent figure for everyone working there. “Don’t do drugs kids.” -Ace_
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _24, working at DICE_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Wears a fake red wig sometimes at work to look like a clown._
  * **King** _\- King, the male twin of Queen. He seems close to her and owns a dog named Checkers. He jokes more than his sister and comes off as a little too friendly._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _21, working at DICE_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Secretly lets Checkers sleeps with him_


  * **Queen** _\- Queen, the female twin of King. She likes to massively shop even though she doesn’t wear half of them and is meant for everyone else. She comes off as cold sometimes, but she is known to be very good for comforting others._
    * GENDER: Female
    * AGE: _21, working as a designer_
    * _BIRTHDAY: Unknown_
    * NOTES: Has a weak spot for Clubs


  * **Bishop** _\- Bishop, seemingly good at hacking, social talking, making connections, cooking, and serving people. He is surprisingly loud, despite what his looks suggest he would by shyer, and knows when to make the right choice._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _17, Third Year in High School_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Has connections everywhere_


  * **Jack -** _Jack, a very clean person. She hates to see messes and is quiet unless she is alone with one other person. Jack is her real name because her parents wanted a guy, and left her at the orphanage after realizing she was a girl._
    * GENDER: _Female_
    * AGE: _20, working at DICE_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Jack is a tomboy_


  * **Hearts** _\- Hearts, a very romantic girl, has “just never met the right person yet” so she says. Hearts doesn’t like to talk much to strangers unless they know boss. She is hyper and energetic sometimes and others, she stops talking._
    * GENDER: _Female_
    * AGE: _14, Last Year in Middle School_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Hearts is close to Clubs, Spades, and Bishop_


  * **Spades** _\- Spades, a very confused person. He questions everything, he questions his existence, he questions why he’s here, and most importantly he questions what he is doing right now. Spades are thy questioner._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _14, Last Year in Middle School_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Spades likes Hearts_


  * **Clubs _-_** _Clubs, the innocent youngest member that has a specialty to cuss for long periods of time. There are marks running up and down his arms and he seems to not care, even after when they almost seem to double some weeks._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _13, Second Year in Middle School_
    * BIRTHDAY: _October 1st_
    * NOTES: _He is suspicious_


  * **Rook(ie)** _\- Rookie, the rounded bald character of the group, also known as the best cook there. He is characteristically kind and in his house, which he shares with Jack as a parent figure, they like to eat foreign foods._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _29, cooking at DICE_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _Enjoys to watch horror movies in the middle of the night and they have movie nights on Sunday._


  * **Checkers** _\- Checkers, one hell of an expensive United Kingdom Bishon Frise that Queen got from a friend that spent too much time wanting to get a dog but not knowing what to do after. The dog wears a checkered collar and likes to bark. He needs a lot of attention and is a pure white small fluff ball. He needs to get brushed every day by Queen and they leave Checkers at DICE when they’re working._
    * GENDER: _Male_
    * AGE: _Seven Months Old, working at DICE_
    * BIRTHDAY: _January 18th_
    * NOTES: _Mrs. Scooterk (Appears in Chapter 16,) takes care of it and plays with it when everyone else is too busy not to._
  * **Mrs. Scooterk** _\- Mrs. Scooterk is not a DICE worker, but she is a casual there that shows up every day when her grandson is at school. Her husband died due to a heart attack and her daughter, whose husband left died to a car crash. But she all the pleasantly smiles._
    * GENDER: _Female_
    * AGE: _74_
    * BIRTHDAY: _Unknown_
    * NOTES: _I’m sorry, I just add to add this character. She’s just_ ** _needed_** _._



**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you've known me for a while or read my other "joke fic" ( Meaning not to take those fics I write too serious since I might quit them at any time, not crack ), then congrats! Also, if any of you remember, which you probably don't: I eat cold cats.
> 
> Also here's a cool song: [Cool Song about Ouma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cZuPwzhtsE)


End file.
